1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide carriage for a cutting implement which can be guided by hand such as a parting-off grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide carriages of this kind are suitable, in particular, for carrying and guiding parting off grinders. Parting-off grinders or xe2x80x9ccutting implementsxe2x80x9d which can be guided by hand, especially diamond parting-off grinders, are generally used when cutting pipes, stone slabs etc. and are suitable for carrying out work rapidly at different locations, even in spatially restricted conditions, by virtue of their low weight and ease of handling. The range of applications of a parting-off grinder of this kind is extended by the fact that it is secured on a guide carriage. This opens up the possibility of making precise cuts of defined depth in asphalt or concrete.
For this purpose, the parting-off grinder is generally secured on the guide carriage with the aid of lugs and bolts, this being very time-consuming and sometimes completely impossible because of the lack of suitable tools on site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,201 has disclosed a guide carriage for a parting-off grinder which can be guided by hand, having a mobile frame and a holding device, mounted on the frame, for holding the parting-off grinder.
DE 30 00 390 has disclosed a guide carriage which comprises a mobile frame which rises on one side in the form of a pushing bar to a height at which it can be gripped by the operator. An implement designed as a parting-off grinder is arranged on the guide carriage.
DE 70 40 737 U has disclosed a guide carriage for a parting-off grinder having a mobile frame and a guide bar which rises from the frame to a handle, and having a holding device, mounted on the frame, for holding the implement. The holding device has a first holder on the guide bar and a second holder for supporting the implement on the frame.
The object underlying the invention is to specify a guide carriage in the case of which the implement can be secured quickly and reliably and in a simple manner.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by means of a guide carriage having a guide carriage for a cutting implement. The guide carriage includes a mobile flame and a holding device which is mounted on the frame and which has a first holder and a second holder for supporting the implement on the frame. The first and second holders include first and second receptacles, respectively, for insertion of the implement therein. The first receptacle is assigned a locking device, with a stop which has at least one stop surface which can be moved relative to the frame and aligned to strike the implement, such that a perpendicular vector associated with the orientation of the stop surface has a directional component extending in a direction of extension of at least one of the first and second receptacles.
A guide carriage configured in this way therefore has at least one stop surface by means of which forces in the direction of the first and the second receptacle can be produced in the case of an implement used, by virtue of the corresponding alignment. In general, this is made possible by appropriate sloping of the stop surface. As an alternative, the stop can also have a plurality, e.g. two, stop surfaces, the first stop surface being oriented in the direction of the first receptacle and the second stop surface being oriented in the direction of the second receptacle. In this case too, a combination of the two perpendicular vectors perpendicular to the stop surfaces has directional components in the direction of the first and the second receptacle. However, it is advantageous if each of the receiving surfaces assumes a fixing and clamping function assigned to it.
This makes it possible to fix the implement reliably in the holding device with the aid of just one locking device.
To ensure reliable fixing in the first receptacle, it is particularly advantageous if the first stop surface is arranged opposite a bottom surface of the first receptacle. It is furthermore very expedient if the second receptacle has supporting surfaces which are arranged in such a way that the second receptacle allows only a relative movement of the implement in the direction of the first receptacle. It is namely possible, by restricting the degrees of freedom in the second receptacle in this way, to hold the implement reliably in the second receptacle by means of the force produced in the direction of the second receptacle by the second stop surface.
A very advantageous development of the invention consists in a guide surface being provided on the second receptacle, opposite a bottom surface, thereby making it particularly easy to restrict the degrees of freedom.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the first and the second receptacle have guide surfaces which slope counter to a direction of insertion of the implement. The insertion slopes thereby formed make it easier to insert the implement into the holding device and ensure definite and play-free seating.
The locking device can be operated comfortably if the first receptacle is arranged close to a handle for guiding the guide carriage.
In another particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the locking device has a pivoting interlock element which bears the first and the second stop surface, it being very expedient if the first stop surface is formed by a hold-down element formed on the pivoting interlock element and the second stop surface is formed by an eccentric which is arranged about a pivot axis of the pivoting interlock element. By pivoting the pivoting interlock element after inserting the implement, the stop surfaces can be moved equally quickly and precisely up to or over the implement, the stop surfaces thereby ultimately pressing the implement into the receptacles. By means of the eccentric, in particular, the implement is pressed over its entire length into the second receptacle.
In another embodiment, the locking device provided is one in which the pivoting interlock element has just one single stop surface, which produces a force with components in the direction of the first and the second receptacle. The pivoting interlock element can be pivoted up laterally over the handle of the implement, thereby giving a compact construction. It is advantageous if a throttle actuator is also provided on the pivoting interlock element, with the aid of which actuator the implement can be remote-controlled via the throttle lever.
In a particularly advantageous development of the invention, a safety button provided on the implement can be actuated by means of the first stop surface. To operate the implement, e.g. a parting-off grinder, safety buttons of this kind must be operated in addition to an on/off switch in order to avoid the implement being switched on accidentally. However, this problem is not encountered when the implement is clamped in the guide carriage, and it is thus possible for the safety button to be permanently pressed by being acted upon by the first stop surface.